


谁杀了他

by koosiss



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosiss/pseuds/koosiss
Summary: 偏僻的小旅馆里发生了一场谋杀案，Mickey和Raymond是唯一在场的两个嫌疑人。
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 6





	谁杀了他

Bill Bana到达案发现场的时候，距离报案时间不过才三刻钟。

这是伦敦郊外一家小旅馆，建于一个半世纪以前，曾经的闹市区变成了如今人丁寥落的村庄，旅馆经营惨淡，靠着祖上积累的人脉残喘至今。只有从旅馆大堂里挂着的合影依稀能看见它的往日荣光。

Bill走上楼梯，古旧的木质地板发出吱呀吱呀的声音。旅馆已经被警方清空，他循着声音往最热闹的房间走去，一路上连一个摄像头都没有看到。

三刻钟之前，有人在附近一个公用电话亭报案，声称听到了旅馆里传来枪声，等警察赶到的时候，正好在这个房间里看到了死者，和两个嫌疑人。

诡异的幸运。

死者躺在客厅到卧室的连接处，心脏处有一个明显的枪口，血染得一大块地毯都红透了。他的年纪不大，脸上的表情带有几分惊愕，Bill环顾四周，十来个刑警、技术科、法医科成员正在房间里忙碌着。

“死者的驾驶证、钱包都在，所以不难确定他的身份，唯一麻烦的是……”Sara Miller，他的同事眉头紧皱，“我们在这里没有找到凶器。”

Bill点点头，这个消息算不上好也算不上坏，“我听说现场抓获了嫌疑人？”

“已经被带回苏格兰场了。”

Bill在苏格兰场待了将近三十年，见过各种各样的谋杀案，被当场抓获的嫌疑人倒真没有见过几个。

他拿过案卷资料：Mickey Pearson和Raymond Smith。

久仰大名，Bill暗暗兴奋起来，他松了松自己的领带，感觉全身的血液都正在向头部流去。没有一个警探会拒绝一个由大名鼎鼎的Mickey Pearson担任嫌疑人的谋杀案，没有。

Bill走进讯问室，对于一个谋杀案嫌疑人来说，Mickey的态度过于轻松了些，他随意地靠在椅子上，仿佛那不是个令人难受的，完全不符合人体工学的钢椅，而是个柔软的沙发。他朝Bill点了点头，用他一贯懒散的语调：“好久不见，Bana警官。”

Bill没想到Mickey还记得他，因为那是很久以前的事了。那是Bill还在街头当巡警的时候，那时候的Mickey还是个彻头彻尾的美国混混，口音、衣着、那种很欠揍的美国青年的表情——当然现在很多英国青少年也学会了。Sara曾指出这是他对美国人的刻板印象，可能吧，Bill承认，但反正他就是不喜欢Mickey Pearson。

在街头打架被Bill按进警察局的Mickey掏出了他的美国护照和牛津的学生证，Bill那个怕麻烦的上司立马就决定这事从没发生过，把Mickey恭恭敬敬地放了回去，还白白招待了他一顿午饭。

“Mickey Pearson，”于是现在Bill在他面前翻开案卷，心里有种报复的快感。“我就不打算叙旧了，因为时间比较紧急，把像你这样的混蛋送进监狱是值得每个人都跑步去做的一件事。”

“可你在我生命中承担了一个很重要的角色，Bana警官，”Mickey把身体靠在桌子上，拉近了两人之间的距离，“我唯二两次进警局都是你接待的我。”

“不同的是，这回我不会让你安然无恙地走出去。”Bill压低了声音，放慢了语速，这是一种虚张声势的手段，双方都知道。

“那我们就拭目以待吧。”Mickey又重新靠回了椅背上。

“你认识房间里面的死者吗？”Bill开始提问，刚刚的对话就如同是游戏前比赛双方的垃圾话环节，很难分出胜负，真正的胜负还是要在比赛当中见分晓。

“我该认识吗？”

“Simon Hodge，格拉斯哥人，出生于1985年，父亲是Aldis Hodge，母亲是Julia Hodge……这些你可能都不感兴趣。”Bill停顿了一下，“但他为Andy Francis工作。”

Andy Francis，从上世纪九十年代开始在伦敦卖大麻，在Mickey Pearson出现之前曾垄断了整个英格兰的大麻生意。

“如果我没记错的话，Francis是你的死对头。”Bill盯着Mickey的眼睛。

“我只能说，没有永远的敌人。”Mickey含糊其辞道。

“没有永远的敌人，那你相信有永远的朋友吗？”Bill眼睛望向隔壁，“如果你的手下供出了什么，那你的含糊其辞、你的傲慢都将是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。”

Mickey缓缓露出一个轻蔑的笑：“你不了解我，也不了解Ray。”

Bill确实不了解Raymond Smith。

在所有的坊间传说里，Raymond只是一个尽忠职守的副手、保镖、司机，一个符号：象征着他老板的手腕与权势。

就如同美人才能配得上珍贵的珠宝，天才的骑手才能配得上绝世的良马一样，百里挑一的老板才能配得上一个完美而低调的副手。

而在Bill看来，面前的Raymond不太像一个黑帮分子，而像一个误入危险世界的学者。他穿着做工考究的衬衫和马甲，带着一副金边的眼镜，甚至连那些胡子看上去都是柔软的。他把双手十指交叉地放在桌子上，坦然而友好地看着Bill。

“Raymond Smith，出生于伦敦南肯辛顿，父亲在高盛工作，母亲则是帝国理工大学的教授。我想知道，从这样的家庭走出来的孩子，怎么会跟着一个美国混混卖大麻？”

“有烟吗？”Raymond问道。

Bill给他递了烟和打火机。Raymond接过来，点燃烟卷，闭起眼睛享受地吸了一口。

Raymond第一次见到Mickey，是在牛津大学社会学系的一场破冰派对上。Raymond穿着一丝不苟的西服，打着规规整整的领结，身边是一群穿着同样得体的年轻人。大部分人都到舞池中跳舞去了，他在自助吧台前慢慢地啜饮着一杯几乎算得上是无酒精的潘趣酒，提不起丝毫社交的兴趣。

一个穿着皮衣的褐发男人吸引了Raymond的目光，看到他让Raymond想到豹子，一种漂亮的猫科动物，沉着、危险。他走Raymond身边，怀抱着双臂，一开口是明显的美国腔：“觉得无聊吗？”

“有点。”

“我那边有一个更热闹的派对。”

Raymond说不清自己为什么会听他的话，他觉得这个美国人身上有一种危险的吸引力，直到很久以后他才会理解这种吸引力是什么。

Raymond跟着这个美国人来到另一个派对，那里有真正的酒精、烟与大麻，也是在这个派对上，他知道了这个人的名字：Mickey Pearson，以一己之力把牛津大学从一个学术圣殿变成了伊甸园的人。让Raymond觉得有趣的是，他甚至都不是一个英国人。

英国人，尤其是上流社会的英国人，有着与生俱来的傲慢。他们表面上礼貌、温和，实际上只对相同阶层的人展开自己珍贵的怀抱。Mickey用他的人格魅力辅之以神奇的草药暴力而直接地突破了他们的防线，让他们变得坦诚甚至放肆。

最后这场派对结束于深夜的警笛声，Raymond混在奔逃四散的人群里，感觉自己从来没有如此活得如此热烈过。

“我能理解你对你老板的忠诚，但忠诚也是建立在不伤害自己的前提下的。”Bill见他沉默，又说道，“现场只有你们两个人，你们其中的一个人必定要为他的死付出代价。”

“如果我说，我们到那儿的时候他就已经死了呢。”Raymond的烟快燃尽了，他将烟灰随意地抖落在桌子上，“Mickey和我什么都没做。”

“好吧，你只需要告诉我，枪在哪里。”

Raymond耸耸肩：“我真的不知道，Bana先生。”

有人送进来一份报告，Bill打开来读了几秒钟，神色有些复杂地抬起头来：“你的硝烟反应测试是阳性的。”

“是你动的手，Ray。”

“时间到了，你可以走了。”一个警察打开了Mickey所在的讯问室的门。

“Ray呢？”

“谁？你说和你一起进来的那个？他还不能走。”

“他为什么不能走？”Mickey站起身来，语气有些咄咄逼人。

“因为他的硝烟反应测试是阳性。这就是为什么他不能离开。”Bill走了进来，他的脸色阴沉，“我跟你一样希望他能离开，因为我知道就算是他动的手，也是你下的指令，真正的凶手不是Raymond，是你。”

Mickey盯着Bill，他的眼睛因为缺觉而充满了红血丝：“我从不强迫Raymond做任何他不想做的事。”

Bill嗤笑了一声：“你这是在炫耀吗？炫耀你有一个忠诚到愿意为了你做任何事的手下？”

“Ray是我的朋友。”Mickey最后说道，“我说过，你不了解我，你不了解他，更不了解我们之间的关系。”

没有一个手下会忠诚到愿意为他的老板做任何事。任何人都有自己的底线，有些人的底线很高，有些人则很低，有些人的底线弹性很大，有些人则相对死板。对Raymond来说，这个底线很高，但也很灵活。

他不喜欢动武，这可能跟他的出身有关，他偏向于用文明的方式解决问题：协商、金钱或者不那么赤裸裸的威胁。但他身上总会带着枪。武力作为最后一道保险，他总是会记得栓上。

他有洁癖，讨厌瘾君子、阴暗潮湿的环境、细菌、陌生人的体液等等一切你能想象到的不那么让人愉快的东西。但在没有办法的时候，也能接受在他家放高档和牛的冰柜里面再塞一具瘾君子的尸体。

他喜欢光鲜亮丽的东西：市中心一栋带花园的别墅、专门定制的西装和衬衫、各种新鲜而昂贵的小玩意儿、高级日料、法餐、几千镑一瓶的红酒。但他偶尔也能屈尊降贵跟着他老板去吃10镑一份的汉堡薯条冰可乐套餐。

在早年Mickey还靠着他的狠戾和果决在异乡堪堪站稳脚跟的时候，每天要见到五到六波不同的客户，再加上各类同行、道上的人……做个简单的算术，他每天结识的人数大约是20个人，乘上360天（他一年只休息五天），就是7200人。这7200人中有20%是只会用肌肉说话的傻大个，剩下的80%中有30%的人毫无野心活得浑浑噩噩，再剩下的70%的人中有40%的人太老或者太年轻，其余的人当中又有50%的人毫无道德可言，剩余的1209个人中有60%的人过于胆小，接着是70%的人有过犯罪记录，剩下的人当中80%的人在Mickey看来长得不太对胃口……最后的29个人，勉强能符合Mickey对于一个合格副手规定的标准。而这其中，只有一个Raymond Smith。

在正式认识之前，Mickey在牛津大概见过几次Raymond。Ray是那种不太热爱社交，但在社交时能奇迹般地让别人感到很舒服的人。在社会学系，Ray很抢手，每个课题组都希望能有一个像他那样的人，在田野调查中他能让人放下戒心，获取最有效的信息。

那天Mickey在红灯区做生意，遇上了一点小麻烦。他的一伙前客户，声称他卖给他们的大麻是赝品，用他们的话说，“抽上去就像在喝自来水”。他没法去纠正他们抽烟和喝自来水是两个完全不同的概念，因为他的手下不在身边，估计是在厕所被人堵了。

他全身仅有的武器是一把匕首，而对方有六个人。

“我不能退你们钱，因为我的货完全没有任何问题。”当众承认自己的货有问题就像是一个男的承认自己硬不起来一样，以后就再也别想在这片混了。

“我还留了一点，以防你不承认。”对方从口袋里拿出几棵草，请围观的人卷了一根烟尝尝。

“确实没劲。”围观的人抽了一口，承认道。

Mickey知道这是自己的货被对方刻意掉包了，他一瞬间想起了两个可能做这种事的人：Jony Cortese和Patrick Kerton，都是不入流的大麻贩子。然而这没有任何帮助，他现在最大的问题是如何说服这帮人，用语言，或者拳脚。

他内心明白语言在这种时候只能作为拖延时间的一种方式，祈祷他那个很会打架的手下能赶紧从厕所里滚出来。

但对方似乎洞悉了他的想法，表情渐渐急切了起来。

“嘿Ricky，”此时一个穿着棒球服和垮裤的金发青年走了过来，拍了拍对方其中一个人的肩膀。

Mickey第一眼没认出来这是谁。这不怪他，没人见过Raymond穿成这样，也没人见过Raymond竟然放弃了巨量的摩丝而让他的头发自由下坠。

“Patrick让我跟你问好。”青年笑嘻嘻地说道。Mickey这才认出来，似乎是他在牛津的同学，经常穿得人模狗样带着一副斯斯文文的眼镜的那个。牛津遍地都是这样的人，Mickey能记住他完全是因为他长得比较对他胃口。

“我不认识什么Patrick。”对方甩开他搭在肩膀上的手。

“不会吧，Patrick Kerton，我那天还在他那里见到你了。”他惊讶得把声音都提高了，“他还说等你帮他搞定竞争对手就给你免费供货两年？还是三年？”

Mickey很佩服他的演技，看来他平常看不起的那些温室里的小花朵也并不都是无可取之处的。

“你瞎说什么呢？”Ricky气急败坏地动手了。

胜负已见分晓，这伙人受Kerton的指使来给Mickey下绊子，围观的人心里有了论断。

剩下的武力冲突与大局无关，无非就是谁多挨几下拳头的事。Mickey甚至没有掏出他的匕首，一个原因是既然胜负已分也就没必要再见血，另一个原因是他怕伤着，或者吓着他那位好心的戏剧社同学。

他们二打六，Mickey帮着承担了大部分的拳脚，所以最后战局结束的时候，Raymond还能用他只破了额角的俊俏的脸蛋跟Mickey介绍自己：“我叫Raymond Smith，牛津大学社会学系，我参加过你的派对，印象深刻。”

Mickey拿了卷纸巾堵住自己流血的鼻子，他的嘴角开裂了，因此说话有点含糊不清：“你是怎么知道他是Patrick的人的？”

“一位好心的小姐告诉我的。”Raymond痞痞地一笑，低下头去点了根烟，像个真正的小混混一样，Mickey开始觉得这个人或许真的在街上混过，只是在闲时去牛津读个书罢了。

Mickey很想问他是不是这个地方的常客，又想着Raymond可能不想让这件事被别人知道。嫖妓在Mickey看来不是件什么大不了的事情，但他在英国人这里学会的道理之一就是永远不要揣测什么事会戳到那些绅士们的敏感点。所以最后他只是轻描淡写地答了一句：“是吗？”

“我来这里做一个社会学的田野调查，主题是有关性工作者的。如果你有认识的人，可以给我引荐一下吗？”Raymond仿佛察觉到了Mickey这简简单单的一个字当中蕴含的疑问，他吸了口烟，抬起头解释道，这一串学术表达又让他从刚刚的身份中剥离了出来，让Mickey一时有些恍惚。

“当然。”Mickey朝他点了点头，“如果有任何事情，尽管找我。”

这就是Raymond如何搭上了Mickey这条船的，或者说，Mickey如何是递给了Raymond一张作为永久乘客的船票。

Mickey在从警局回去的路上回想着昨天究竟发生了什么。

他是在上午接到某个重要客户的会面请求的。这个重要客户来自英吉利海峡的另一边，每年对大麻的采购量巨大，但从未正式和Mickey见过面。此次会面Mickey很重视，尽管客户希望他一个人前往，但保险起见，他还是带了Raymond，并且由于Raymond不想开那么久的车，还带上了Dave帮忙开车。Mickey在绝大部分时候都是个善解人意的老板。

会面的地点在郊区一个小旅馆里，一个普普通通的小旅馆，和任何帮派都没有任何关系。

旅馆人很少，前台甚至闲得在打瞌睡，Mickey和Raymond走上楼梯，讨论着伦敦哪家牛排最好吃。

“上次我们去吃的摄政街那家就很不错。”

“真的吗老板，我觉得那顶多只是平均水平的牛排。相信我，最好吃的牛排绝对不会在摄政街这种谁都可以找得到的地方。”

Mickey皱着眉头思索着：“那Camden那家呢？”

“那家更烂，老板，你得训练一下你的味觉了。”他们走到了305号房间门口。

“我的嗅觉告诉我有点不对劲，”Mickey拦住了Raymond准备敲门的手，“你带枪了吗？”

“从来不会忘记。”Ray把手摸向腰间，握住了他那把足以攻克堡垒的全自动冲锋枪，那是他甜蜜而强大的情人。

Mickey小心翼翼地试着旋转了一下门把手，门开了。一股血腥气扑面而来，Mickey对这个味道不陌生，他走进房间，里面空无一人，确切地说，这里曾经有一个人，但现在他已经死了。

陌生人的尸体旁边放着一支手枪，款式经典，做工精致。

“这个人不是我们的客户。”Mickey曾经跟本来今天要见面的客户进行过视频会议，对面的人是一个五十多岁的男人，不是一个小年轻。

“他是Francis的人，我见过。”

“我们得赶紧离开这儿，Ray。”他们对视了一眼，开始行动起来。

“你知道，我们的证据已经足够说服法官了。”Bill是这么说的，“你会因为谋杀被判80年的监禁，这是最好的结果。如果我们再深入挖掘一下，发现你的其他罪名，那么可能会延长到150年、200年，连减刑都不会让你活着走出监狱。”

“但如果你承认你是受Michael Pearson的指使才杀的人，我们可以跟法官谈判，你大概只要在里面待20年就能出来了。在最理想的情况下，甚至是15年。”

Raymond的表情跟第一天相比没有什么变化，依旧是坦诚而友好的。并且，他依旧好看得煜煜生辉。天知道他是怎么能在狱中保持他的良好形象的。Bill甚至觉得在狱中的不是Raymond，而是自己。他因为这个案子忙得好几天睡不好觉而显得精神有些萎靡。

“我说过了，我没什么可承认的，人不是我杀的，跟Mickey也没有关系，我们只是碰巧出现在那里。”

Bill盯着他沉默了半晌，换上了一副暧昧的表情：“Ray，你是不是跟Mickey睡过？”

“什么？”Raymond完美的表情管理终于出现了一丝漏洞。

“我很难想象除了爱人，还有谁值得你这么维护，Ray。”Bill翘起二郎腿，“我不会评判什么，你知道的，这种事很常见，在苏格兰场也有。”

“我很佩服你的想象力，Bana先生，”在短暂的错愕过后，Raymond又找回了他自己的节奏，“我只是为Mickey工作而已，我向他奉献我的时间、经验和智慧，他付给我等额的金钱。除此之外，别无其它。”

“别无其他？”

“别无其它。”

人是一种复杂的动物，长时间的群居生活让他们变得软弱、多愁善感，以及很容易产生归属感。

在为Mickey工作了一年之后，Raymond不可避免地产生了归属感。他说不清楚这种归属感具体来源于哪里，可能是Mickey的那个酒馆，或者他那辆用大众的茉莉花味空气清新剂的车，还是那几个老是在一起工作的人。

后来Mickey的酒馆大张旗鼓地重新装修了一遍，换了车也换了一种空气清新剂，身边的人也不再是同一茬，Raymond必须承认这种归属感就是来源于他老板本身。

这很危险，Raymond有一天深夜从外面回到家，倒了一杯酒仔细思索着，万一他老板有一天出事了，或者退休了，他该怎么办？

他赚到的钱也许已经足够他奢侈地度过这一生，但他需要那种虚无缥缈的归属感来让他感觉到安稳：就算天塌下来，也有人帮他顶着。

Raymond被这个念头折磨了很久，直到有一天Mickey真的问他：“如果有一天我退休了，你打算怎么办？”

Ray吓了一跳，仿佛自己的心思被别人看穿了。

“你愿意跟着其他人继续干还是跟着我一起离开？”

“一起离开？”Ray没想过还有这个选项。

“很多美国人的梦想是在佛罗里达州养老，那里有着漫长的海岸线，气候温暖，即使是在冬天，也不会比英吉利海峡夏天吹来的风更寒冷。如果我不适应那种安逸的退休生活，也可以在墨西哥种点大麻。美州的市场不会比欧洲小。”

“很棒的想法。”

“你一个英国人，应该不喜欢太热的地方吧。”

“小时候父母带我出去度假，老是往意大利跑。”Raymond隐晦地回答道。

他的老板满意地点点头。

后来Mickey经历了一次退休危机，决定继续在这个岛国再干几年，这个退休计划就没有实施。Raymond不再患得患失，再不济，他想着，还能去佛罗里达冲浪。

Dave在305号房楼下的窗口带走了那把凶器和Ray的冲锋枪，Mickey和Raymond来不及离开——警察很快把整个旅馆都包围了。所以他们甚至懒得再躲进另一个房间，老老实实地束手就擒。这是Raymond的提议，因为有逃跑倾向的嫌疑人在后续的审判中会获得更加严厉的惩罚。

一个简单的逻辑推理。

现在Raymond有些后悔，早知道自己通不过硝烟反应测试，当时不仅应该逃跑，连跳楼都该试一试。谁能想到他三天前开的枪在三天之后外套上还有弹药残余。善于总结的Raymond想着，以后每天都要换外套。

Mickey没有让Ray在苏格兰场待太久，他给Bill带了一份录像带，里面是Ray在射击馆的监控录像，时间是案发一天之前。

“你可以找视频中每一个跟Ray有过交集的人谈话，他们都会证明Ray在那天去过射击馆，穿的就是这件外套。这就是他的硝烟反应为什么会是阳性的原因。”Mickey说，“Bana先生，法庭上讲究的是完整的证据链，你看如果这个案子就这样上法庭，Ray是不是会被无罪释放？”

“你不会总是有这么好的运气的，Mickey Pearson。”Bill Bana眨了眨眼睛，“有在乎的人就有弱点，你的敌人最终会将你打垮的，你最好小心一点。”

“那我们就拭目以待吧。”

Mickey和Raymond在他的小酒馆喝酒。

“那把枪上有你的指纹，老板。”

“我猜也是，查到是谁栽赃的了吗？”

“有点眉目了，在这个星期内我会解决掉那个人的。”

“不，Ray，我会亲自解决他。”

“好的，老板。”Ray有些诧异，Mickey已经好久不亲自动手了。

“伪造录像、买通证人花了我好多钱，当然最重要的是，你受委屈了，Ray。”

“没什么，老板。我知道你不会让我在里面待太久的。”

“我知道你不能忍受几天不洗澡。”Mickey用那种眼神从上到下地看了他一眼，Ray顿时觉得身体有些发热，他想起了Bill Bana问他的问题：“Ray，你是不是跟Mickey睡过？”

这个无能的苏格兰场警探把所有的探案能力都用在这上面了。


End file.
